Cubriendo rastros
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando tienes un muerto por desaparecer? FubuHaru clasificación K


_Bien chicas (y chicos si hay alguno leyendo), sé que estoy en unas vacaciones permanentes, sin embargo, quería compartir esto con ustedes. Han sido 4 meses sin publicar nada y espero que les guste esto que preparé con ayuda de mi buen amigo el ocio XD._

_Le dedico este fic a todas las chicas que han seguido mis historias y especialmente a Kani14 por recordarme lo bien que se siente subir fics :D y por echarme porras cuando me sentí desanimada; también a animecaxx (tienes un nombre largo LOL), a harunablackrose, a aika-20, Sabrina-sama… en fin, si las nombro a todas no acabo_

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y en el buen caso de que lo hiciera, haría unos cuantos cambios XD_

* * *

Estaba muerto, muerto y tieso. Lo picó varias veces solo para hacerse a la idea de que estaba enfrente de un inerte cuerpo. Miró hacia todos lados, especialmente al cielo implorando ayuda. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente. Pensó en todas las cosas que pasarían cuando se supiera que había sido su culpa. Corrió hacia la bodega que estaba en el sótano, buscó y levantó caja tras caja y encontró una pala. Se secó el sudor de la frente y respiró profundamente tratando de relajarse. Lo mejor que podía hacer era enterrar el cuerpo del delito y fingir demencia. Nadie podría acusarlo si él había huido. Eso nadie podía evitarlo.

Subió al recibidor donde se encontraba el cadáver y lo tomó con cuidado, lo llevó al jardín y comenzó a cavar la última morada del infortunado chihuahua. Lloró internamente pensando en la cara que pondría Haruna al saber que el pequeño Pookie estaba muerto, aunque eso no era lo que temía. Era Kidou, como siempre, quien le preocupaba.

El pequeño difunto, antes conocido como Pookie el chihuahua, era la mascota más querida de la casa Kidou; había vivido por 3 años hasta ese día. Y cuando el señor Kidou decidió irse a buscar una "aventura" que lo hiciera sentirse vivo, lo dejó a cargo de Yuuto, quien lo cuidaba con toda la paciencia que podía. Y aunado a eso, Haruna había decidido irse a vivir una temporada con su hermano, facilitándole el trabajo, ya que la peli-azul adoraba a la pequeña criatura. Sin embargo, y para desventura del peli-plata, los dos hermanos acordaron ir a visitar a un pariente que había aparecido de la nada, dejando a Fubuki a cargo de Pookie. Y para rematar sus desgracias, no había un solo mayordomo/mucama/ser humano en la casa excepto él (y probablemente lo que quedara de Atsuya).

—Y lo peor de todo—pensó el chico mientras terminaba de enterrar al perro—, es que regresan esta noche—de repente, su teléfono comenzó a sonar; él contestó, no muy seguro de querer hacerlo—, ¿diga?

—¡Fubuki!—dijo la peli-azul al otro lado de la línea— ¿adivina qué?—preguntó con cierto pesar.

—¿Qué sucede Haruna?—respondió el chico no sabiendo qué decir (o cómo actuar).

—Se retrasó nuestro vuelo y no podremos llegar hoy, tendremos que esperar otra semana—dijo la chica apesumbrada. Fubuki sonrió y pensó que era la mejor manera de escaparse de la situación, buscaría algún perro para remplazarlo y todos serían por siempre felices, fin.

—¿En serio?—dijo cubriendo su alegría.

—No, llegamos en 10 minutos—respondió la chica riendo; el peli-plata sintió que todo se venía abajo.

—Ah, muy bien, estaré esperando por verlos—dijo el chico buscando con la mirada la salida más próxima.

—De acuerdo, ¡nos vemos!—dijo Haruna y colgó.

El chico miró la tumba del perro, corrió con la pala y la aventó al sótano, logrando tirar unos cuantos jarrones (que esperaba no fuera invaluables) y se miró al espejo, estaba lleno de tierra. Se preguntó por un momento qué había sucedido para que terminara tan sucio y se lavó las manos y la cara. Oyó un automóvil estacionándose en la puerta, sabía que tenía unos dos o tres minutos para terminar de asearse, salir a recibirlos de manera inocente y huir lejos de la residencia Kidou.

Se miró en el espejo, vio que ya no estaba lleno de tierra y corrió al recibidor, vio las manchas de tierra y con el pie intentó desvanecerlas sin mucho éxito. La puerta se abrió y mientras estaba murmurando algunas maldiciones contra el difunto, Kidou y Haruna entraron.

—¿Qué sucedió Fubuki?—preguntó Kidou sospechando del chico.

—Eh, estaba en el jardín… encargándome de unas… begonias… que estaban marchitas—mintió el chico esperando que surtiera efecto. El estratega lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes de jardinería?—preguntó sagazmente, la peli-azul miró a su hermano y al peli-plata detenidamente, estaba segura de que mentía, pero intentaba buscarle la explicación más lógica.

—Yo… estudié un poco mientras no estaban, ya sabes, para matar el tiempo.

—Muy bien, el aprendizaje es bueno, sea lo que sea, deberías aprender a cocinar también—dijo Kidou encogiéndose de hombros y llevando su maleta. La chica se quedó de pie frente al peli-plata pensando en lo que acababa de ver.

—¿Hola?—dijo Fubuki no sabiendo qué hacer. Haruna lo miró de pies a cabeza, sin saber qué decir—Eh, ¿cómo les fue en el viaje? ¿Se divirtieron?

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió realmente Fubuki Shiro?—preguntó ella inquisitivamente. Él tragó en seco.

—N-nada… no pasó nada—respondió con una risa nerviosa.

—Sí claro, ¡ya! ¿eres mi amigo o no?—dijo retándolo con la mirada.

—Yo… desearía ser más que tu amigo—susurró él rápidamente, la chica alzó una ceja—, ejem, ¡sí! ¡Soy tu amigo!—se mordió el labio y suspiró—Bien, te diré, pero no quiero que te alteres ni que te enojes conmigo, porque no tuve nada que ver con esto—la chica asintió—. Haruna… Pookie murió.

—¿Qué?—preguntó la chica confundida.

—Cuando llegué estaba en el recibidor, muerto, bien muerto—dijo él.

—¿Pero por qué se murió?

—Eso no lo sé, le di de comer temprano, salí a correr como siempre y cuando regresé ya estaba muerto—respondió Fubuki pensando—bueno… vi que se comió un poco de chocolate… pero…

—Pookie era alérgico al chocolate—dijo Haruna un poco asustada— ¿no lo sabías?

—Pues verás…

—¿Alguien ha visto a Pookie? Es hora de su comida—dijo Kidou bajando las escaleras, Fubuki tragó en seco y Haruna se secó una lágrima que corrió por su mejilla al pensar en el perro.

—Haruna, si tu hermano me mata después de que se entere de esto ¿me harías un favor?—preguntó el chico sintiendo que moriría pronto (y de fea forma), la chica asintió no sabiendo qué sucedería—Lleva a mi tumba flores que combinen con la lápida y verifica que escriban "amó a todos los animales del mundo, a pesar de lo que decían".

—¿Qué clase de epitafio es ese?

—El mío

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está?—preguntó Kidou comenzando a sospechar.

—Hermano, tu perro murió—dijo Haruna seriamente, Kidou puso cara de incredulidad y miró a Fubuki—. No fue culpa de él, fue mía—dijo la chica bajando la cabeza, los dos chicos la miraron intrigados, especialmente el peli-plata.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—preguntó Kidou sin saber qué hacer.

—Dejé una barra de chocolate en la mesa y creo que la encontró y se la comió y el pobre Fubuki ni siquiera pudo ayudarlo…

—¡Pookie!—dijo Kidou con dolor, los dos chicos se miraron extrañados sin saber qué decir o cómo consolar al chico— ¡oh Pookie! ¡¿Por qué tú?!

—No Kidou, fue mi culpa, yo dejé el chocolate, Haruna lo dijo para que no te molestaras…

—¡Oh Pookie! ¡Nunca debí haberte dejado con este asesino!—continuó lamentándose el chico con googles. El chico peli-plata tragó en seco, ahora no solo sería el "asesino de osos" sino también "asesino de chihuahuas". Kidou se fue y dejó a su hermana con él.

—Haruna ¿del lado de quién estás?—preguntó sintiéndose traicionado.

—Es mejor así, si lo dejabas pasar más tiempo y se enteraba por otros medios… las cosas se iban a poner peor.

—¿Y ahora?—preguntó el chico derrotado, la chica tomó su mano.

—Iremos a ver la tumba del pobre perro, no creas que no me di cuenta de lo que hiciste—dijo ella sonriendo pícaramente—begonias… ¿realmente sabes cómo son?

—¿Como flores?—preguntó Fubuki como broma.

—¿Así cuidarás a nuestros hijos?

El chico se sonrojó y la guio hasta donde yacía el cuerpo del perro. Kidou, por su ventana, observaba la escena un tanto molesto. Él sabía que el perro moriría y lo llenaba de tristeza, el pobre llevaba unos meses enfermo y el veterinario le había dicho que era probable que no sobreviviera. Sin embargo, al irse de vacaciones, no lo vería sufir y pensó que hacerle pasar un mal rato a su amigo "intento de cuñado" sería bueno. Miró de nuevo y vio cómo estaban tomados de la mano frente a un montón de tierra, estaba casi seguro de que en un intento desesperado de cubrir las evidencias, el peli-plata lo había enterrado; pero viendo que su plan de preocupar a Fubuki, hacerle pasar un mal rato y distraerlo de su "plan para separarlo de su hermanita", había funcionado correctamente, se dispuso a dormir.

_Final raro ¿no creen? Les agradezco por su valiosísima atención. Recuerden que no me gustan los tomatazos._

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
